logoquizfandomcom-20200222-history
Guess the Celeb
Guess the Celeb is a mobile game by Bubble Quiz Games, which focuses on celebrities. (Answers by version 1.5) Answers Level 1 Amy Winehouse - Justin Bieber - Sacha Baron Cohen - Brad Pitt - Freddie Mercury - Lady Gaga - Kanye West - Pharrell Williams - Psy - Dennis Rodman - Snoop Dogg - Al Pacino - Lionel Richie - Pablo Picasso - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Steve Jobs - Danny DeVito - Chris Rock - Bob Marley - Mikhail Gorbachev Level 2 Michael Jordan - Adam Sandler - Britney Spears - Bruce Lee - Cher - Chuck Norris - Coolio - David Beckham - Hulk Hogan - Michael Jackson - Jennifer Lawrence - Katy Perry - Neil Armstrong - Jessica Alba - Leonardo Da Vinci - Eve - Gordon Ramsay - Nick Carter - Lupita Nyong'o - Robert Pattinson Level 3 Antonio Banderas - David Fincher - Elvis Presley - Mark Zuckerberg - Laurel and Hardy - Gwen Stefani - Hugh Hefner - Kurt Cobain - Angelina Jolie - Lenny Kravitz - Mahatma Gandhi - Roger Moore - Ronaldinho - Santana - Terry Richardson - Jack Black - Daniel Radcliffe - Demi Moore - Jennifer Lopez - Tony Hawk Level 4 Lionel Messi - Macho Man - Kaley Cuoco - Charlie Chaplin - Serena Williams - David Hasselhoff - Sean Penn - Lana del Rey - Mother Teresa - Nicki Minaj - Barack Obama - 2Pac - Rihanna - Steven Spilberg - Slash - Christian Bale - Osama Bin Laden - Travis Pastrana - Eddie Murphy - Kate Winslet Level 5 Usain Bolt - Platini - Prince Charles - Jay Z - George Clooney - Mick Jagger - Mariah Carey - Robert Downey Jr. - Miley Cyrus - Sean Connery - Will.I.Am - Scarlett Johansson - Albert Einstein - Shirley MacLaine - Tom Cruise - Oscar Pistorius - Kim Kardashian - Morgan Freeman - Christina Aguilera - Yuri Gagarin Level 6 Maradona - Barbara Streisand - Ryan Dunn - Robin Williams - Elton John - Andy Garcia - Bill Gates - Pelé - George W. Bush - Gisele Bündchen - Jack Nicholson - Marie Curie - Tana Umaga - Harrison Ford - Mr. T - Naomi Campbell - Pierce Brosnan - Richard Gere - Tiger Woods - Mike Tyson Level 7 Woody Allen - Alice Cooper - Pink - Jane Seymour - Roald Amundsen - Marilyn Monroe - Leonardo DiCaprio - Cristiano Ronaldo - Victoria Beckham - Erykah Badu - Vladimir Putin - Kate Moss - Muhammad Ali - Katie Price - Coco Chanel - David Lynch - John Travolta - Jim Carrey - Mark Wahlberg - Fernando Alonso Level 8 Kate Middleton - Bam Margera - Daniel Craig - Pee Wee - Paris Hilton - Jamie Oliver - Hugh Jackman - Adele - Saddam Hussein - George Michael - Justin Timberlake - Pat Morita - Robert de Niro - Diane Keaton - Walt Disney - Dustin Hoffman - Jennifer Aniston - Andy Warhol - Neil Patrick Harris - Martin Luther King Level 9 Marilyn Manson - Adriana Lima - Ed Harris - Johnny Depp - Jamie Dornan - Ozzy Osbourne - Lena Dunham - Colonel Sanders - Alexander Graham Bell - Emma Watson - Heath Ledger - Jane Fonda - Marlon Brando - Louis Armstrong - Ryan Gosling - Stevie Wonder - Gustave Eiffel - Anna Paquin - Mario Balotelli - Meryl Streep Level 10 Glenn Close - Felix Baumgartner - Oliver Stone - Paco Rabanne - Wladimir Klitschko - Donatella Versace - Che Guevara - Arnold Schwarzenegger - James Harden - Beyonce Knowles - Fidel Castro - Gerard Pique - Kevin Costner - Madonna - Bill Clinton - Jackson Pollock - Paul Newman - LeBron James - Robert Redford - JK Rowling - Jeff Daniels - Larry King - Heidi Klum - Dakota Fanning Trivia *The game is a enhanced version of 'Famous People' levels of Logo Quiz - Guess Pop Icon.